


Nathaniel X Castiel

by WhereWordsComeToLife



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereWordsComeToLife/pseuds/WhereWordsComeToLife
Summary: “You wanna play?” Castiel asked sweetly, which was even more terrifying than having him scream in rage. “Fine. Let's play.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MyCandyLove.
> 
> Warning: Rated E for a reason, folks. But you already knew that. ;)
> 
> RECOMMENDATIONS/PROMPTS welcomed!

Nathaniel sighed as he finally finished organizing the plans for their future fundraiser. He stood and languidly stretched his muscles like a cat, grimacing when he heard a few joints pop. He'd been in his council room for about three hours now, and he could tell the sun had begun to set by the way the hallway looked; all the lockers were painted with a dusty rose gold.

Some might gripe and complain at the amount of hours he dedicated to school if they were in his shoes, but, honestly, this blissful after school moment was sometimes all the peace he had. He had to deal with students and adults during the day, and he sometimes had to deal with his colourful sister at home.

When he turned around to grab his satchel off of one of the chairs, he heard the door slam shut. Nathaniel jumped out of his skin and his heart rate skyrocketed as he turned around to see what caused the loud noise.

His heart rate spiked even higher when his eyes settled on the infamous red-headed devil of their school.

"Castiel. What are you doing here?" He asked, glad his voice was steady.

"What do you think?" He spat, crossing his arms. "I'm here to tell you that for the last time I didn't graffiti the gym."

Nathaniel felt a headache begin to bloom. Not this again. He was too tired to deal with Castiel's excuses, and he honestly found it ridiculous that the man had the audacity to even defend himself.

"And I'm telling you for the last time that I won't revoke the note which you have yet to sign."

As expected, his response didn't make the red-headed rebel too pleased. Nathaniel watched as he drew his hands into angered fists, his knuckles paled considerably. His scowl also deepened on his handso- uh, normal face. Handsome? The hell was wrong with him? It must be the lack of caffeine and sleep in his system. Surely that was it? Right?

He cleared his throat. "Look, Castiel. I'm currently tired and still have a lot to accomplish, so if you could step aside-

The rest of the sentence lodged in his throat when he watched Castiel take a menacing step towards him. He seemed different- his whole biochemistry seemed to have changed as his face morphed into an inscrutable expression. It made a cold chill run down Nathaniel's spine. He didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing what certain people were up to. Nathaniel identified with Sherlock Holmes not just because he often was more intelligent than others, but he could read people through observation. For some reason, he couldn't read what Castiel's intentions or motives were in that moment which made him all the more frustrated and fearful.

"I'm serious, Castiel," he huffed, but continued to back away from the approaching teen nonetheless, "I've had a long day's worth of hard work. Not that you'd understand-

Castiel's hand slammed the wall right by his face while his back simultaneously pressed against it. His stomach filled with butterflies when his face was inches away from Castiel's. His cool, grey eyes locked onto his, and Nathaniel was suddenly finding the simple act of breathing difficult. Castiel's other hand found its familiar place and twisted his dress shirt, keeping a firm hold on him.  _Why_  was his gut doing a million cartwheels!?

"You think you're better than me just because of your stupid little council club? Huh you piece of shit?"

His eyes were so steel-like, and his lips looked so warm. He knew the situation was getting out of hand the moment he stared at Castiel's lips and he was pinned against the freaking wall. So Nathaniel took initiative. He did what he had always wanted to do.

Thus, he did the most stupidest thing in the history of ever.

He lifted his head from the wall and pressed his lips against Castiel's warm ones. It was chaste, just a peck really, but it caused Castiel's to violently buck away and let go of his shirt. He'd never seen Castiel look so shocked in his life. Those grey eyes blinked owlishly at him, but it worked. He had let go of him and he was free to leave. Nathaniel smirked victoriously.

Or so he thought.

His victory was short lived because a calloused hand coiled around his arm like a snake, and he was yanked back to the wall where his head painfully collided with it. He hissed in pain, a headache guaranteed at this point, and when he reopened his eyes, Nathaniel found himself trapped with Castiel's arms beside him. He leaned in intimidatingly, so close that Nathaniel could feel his warm, sweet breath on his pale face. His heart was beating so fast that it was a wonder it didn't stop altogether.

"You wanna play?" Castiel asked sweetly, which was even more terrifying than having him scream in rage. "Fine. Let's play."

His hot, searing mouth was on his in seconds. He was so paralyzed with shock that he didn't- couldn't react. Not with Castiel, the guy who he's set out to hate for so long, the guy responsible for his headaches,  _licking_  and sucking his mouth expertly. His dominating tongue swirled in his mouth, warm, pulsing, wet, and his mouth was moving with such ferocity that Nathaniel's jaw remained slackened.  

He didn't even notice that Castiel took off his tie.

Luckily, his brain decided to start working at this point, so he tried to push Castiel away from him by placing both his hands on his chest. Much good that did him.

"G-mmph!" He protested against the provocative, passionate lips. He placed one of his hands on his razor sharp jaw, and pushed, effectively breaking the kiss. The first thing he did was inhale, but because the Universe absolutely despised Nathaniel and favored him, Castiel roughly grabbed both his wrists in his large hand and swiftly wrapped his own tie tightly around them. If he wasn't the being tied, he'd actually be quite impressed at his lightning speed. Too bad he was the one being tied.

"Stop this, Castiel! Untie me! Now!" He shouted at the teen who infuriatingly started chuckling as if he was some kind of joke.

He leaned playfully, terrifyingly, close. "Sucks not to be in charge, huh, Mr. _President_." He licked the side of Nathaniel's neck and trailed upwards until he bit his earlobe. A violent shudder ran through his body, and he never knew he could feel so angry, scared, and...aroused all in one moment.

"L-let me go." Nathaniel shakily demanded, pushing pathetically at his broad chest with his tied hands. Castiel continued to suck on his earlobe, and his legs started to turn into jello. This was wrong. What the hell were they doing? He had to stop this because he didn't know how long he could go without making a noise as Castiel teased him like this. It was starting to get unbearable. Castiel's scent and warmth, his tongue and teeth sucking and scraping against his ear, his audible breath against his one ear drum, all of it.

"I said let me go, you bastard!"

He was never the one to curse, so he was glad Castiel left his ear alone. He pulled away and his rough hand grabbed his chin, forcing them to make eye contact. He shot him the most venomous look he could muster.

"Unbelievable," Castiel marveled. "You still think you're the one in charge here? Gotta hand it to you,  _Nat_ , your ego has no bounds."

"Cas-

Castiel's other hand clamped on his mouth causing him to jolt where he stood.

"Shut up!" He roared. The whole room seemed shake under his stentorian voice. "For years," he snarled, " I've heard this self-righteous, pretentious mouth putting me down."

Nathaniel vengefully licked and bit his palm as hard as he could, but Castiel looked as if a small kitten had just nipped at his palm. His bemused look only frustrated him even further. Castiel smirked mischievously.

"Let's put that mouth to some good use."

His eyes widened when Castiel clasped both of his shoulders and forced him down to a kneeling position. When he tried to flee by quickly crawling away, Castiel fisted his golden strands and yanked his head back where it again collided with the wall.

"Aha!" He cried, blinking away tears. When the pain somewhat subsided, he looked up to see Castiel gazing down lustfully with his steel eyes. His gaze caused his stomach to knot. The crimson devil started to undo his pants with one hand; his other hand still fisted in Nathaniel's hair. When he heard a zipper being pulled down, it was the first time his eyes noticed the large bulge in front of him.

A fearful whine formed in the back of his throat, and he tried to get up, but he pathetically landed on his ass. He started to kick his legs and attempt to push Castiel away with his bound hands. He released another hiss when the hand in his hair tightened.

"Sh sh shhh, hold still." Castiel commanded, and pulled his aching member out of his trousers. Unfortunately, his dick was as big as his attitude.

Castiel used one hand to pin Nathaniel's bound hands to the wall, over his head, and he used his other one to cup his jaw, raising his face. There eyes once again locked on each other, and Nathaniel's surprised that he hasn't died right about now. His heart wouldn't stop hammering in his chest, and he couldn't believe what was about to happen next.

"If you bite down, I'll kill you," Castiel warned, and tried to pry his jaw open with his index finger and thumb by squeezing his hollowed cheeks, but Nathaniel clamped his mouth shut. He pressed the head of his cock to Nathaniel's lips,  trailing the tip across his lips, but that wouldn't do the trick. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way," he growled, and pinched Nathaniel's nose.

He glares black rebelliously at those damn grey eyes in silence. He knows he can't hold his breath forever, but he couldn't give up without a fight. As the seconds passed, he felt his lungs protest for air. The demand for it built and built until his eyes watered and he could feel like he was going to burst any second. They waited in silence for him to break. Finally, he opened his mouth and sucked in as much air as he possibly could with a large gasp.

Castiel took this opportunity to slide in his cock into his mouth.

"Ommhf!"

Nathaniel immediately was engulf by the scent and taste of him as he filled his mouth. He tasted clean and slightly salty, but it wasn't quite unpleasant even though this entire situation was. He was giving head to the number one guy he hated. It was so freaking embarrassing, yet arousing to be used like this. He heard Castiel let out a soft groan, which all but caused hot, sharp arousal to shoot up his nether region.

"That's it... Open wide and relaxed." He advised.

As much as Nathaniel wanted to bite down, he tried taking the advice because the last thing he wanted to do was choke. He let his throat and his mouth go lax, though the rest of him protested. Castiel let out another beautiful groan once he was fully sheathed inside his mouth.

"Good boy," he cooed.

His cheeks burned at the praise, heat pooling in his stomach. The hand that cupped his jaw moved back to fist his hair and to keep his head still. Castiel started to slowly thrust in and out of his mouth. He stomped and weakly kicked his feet in protest and he growled around his member causing Castiel to let out a louder groan. Nathaniel did it again, though it strangely sounded like a moan this time. The hand that gripped his own bound hands above his head and the hand in his hair tightened once more. He gazed upwards.

Castiel had his mouth parted in pleasure, releasing lewd growls and groans, and his eyes were half-lidded with lust when they locked eyes.

"God," he whispered, thrusts speeding up, "look at you."

Nathaniel experimentally swirled his tongue around his cock while simultaneously moaning at the same. The effect was exciting to say the least. It caused Castiel to shut his eyes and to open that vulgar mouth of his wider in a silent groan. He sped up his pace, hitting Nathaniel's gag reflex a few times, which caused him to choke and moan in complaint. The council room was filled with Castiel's moans and the sound of sucking and gulping.

Suddenly, Castiel shoved himself down his throat, ignoring the choking sound he released. He came with a loud growl, his milk filling his throat and mouth until all that Nathaniel's senses recognized was Castiel.

"Mmhmmph!" He protested loudly, urgently, desperately, while stomping and kicking his legs.

"Ah, ah, ah," Castiel warned and pressed himself further down Nathaniel's warm throat where he released another choking sound. "I want to see you swallow it.  _All_  of it."

He'd never tell anyone how much that aroused yet scared him. His eyes widened and he struggled and choked against the cock in his throat. He coughed, a few droplets of cum sliding down his jaw, and moaned again in objection.

"Seems like you need a little help."

Castiel's idea of "help" was too pinch his nose again and this time Nathaniel screamed in frustration. Was it sexual frustration? Maybe.

Tears brimmed his eyes when he felt his lungs complain for air again. He honestly didn't know how, and maybe it was his body switching itself into survival mode, but Nathaniel swallowed all the cum that was poured down his throat and pooled in his mouth. Castiel moaned softly at his obscenely loud gulping noises, and the hand that fisted his head started to caress his hair back gently, approvingly, and, dare Nathaniel think,  _lovingly_.

Castiel slid himself out when he was done, and Nathaniel inhaled the fresh air, coughing as he did so. He closed his eyes and willed his racing heart to calm down. When he opened his eyes, Castiel was fully clothed and annoyingly smirking down at him.

"Are you satisfied?" Nathaniel rasped, throat a little sore. "Now will you untie me and let me go?"

His smirk grew into a full fledged grin. "Who said I was satisfied?"

And just like that, Castiel grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. A string of protests left his mouth, but he yelped when Castiel pushed him down on one of the tables and climbed aboard, straddling his hips. He was painfully hard by now because of practically seeing Castiel come undone and he didn't know how much more of this teasing he could take.

" _You're_ definitely not satisfied," Castiel remarked and cupped his erection, eliciting a gasp from Nathaniel.

Castiel chuckled and started to unbutton his shirt. His chuckle was a warm hearty sound that tumbled from his chest. He's honestly never heard Castiel laugh earnestly. Maybe it was because they were at each others throat's. Literally.

Castiel's hand roamed down his smooth body and admired his toned abdomen. Nathaniel clamped down harshly on his lips because he wasn't going to give this asshole the benefit of hearing him moan, of hearing how much of an effect he had on Nathaniel.

Castiel leaned down and brought his face close again. Nathaniel blushed and turned his head to the side in embarrassment, but he mistakenly gave the damn rebel an easier access to his neck. He felt a wet tongue lick a long strip from his clavicle to the spot where his ear and jaw connected. He also felt the bastard smirk against his neck before biting down,  _hard_.

"Ah!" Nathaniel cried, body arching off the table. Castiel began to massage him through his pants and lick the spot where he bit apologetically. His hand unbuttoned his pants and slid underneath the fabric to cup him through his briefs. Nathaniel gasped again and squirmed underneath the taller teen.

"Gnh- Castiel..s-stop."

Naturally, he was ignored. Castiel continued to nip at his neck, and when his hand dipped again underneath his briefs to touch him there, where he was bare and unprotected, the blonde teen snapped his bound hands down to grasp Castiel's wrist.

"Stop, Castiel! P-please...ngh..n-not there..h..ah." He increased his squirming and tightened his hold on the other teen's wrist.

Castiel removed his mouth from his neck and slammed his tied hands above his head with lightning speed. His hand tightened on his cock which caused him to flinch.

"Revoke the note, and I'll take care of this," he giving his cock one slow stroke which electrified his nerves. He smirked. "You might even enjoy yourself."

He snapped his golden eyes to the metallic grey ones above him. So  _that's_  what this was all about? Suddenly, Nathaniel felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He was so stupid to think that Castiel would have a slight interest in him. Why had he even bothered hoping? He should be used to people using him for their needs by now. Amber, his parents, the principal, half the school, Castiel, they all used him. He felt betrayed, hurt, and angered all at the same time.

"Fuck you." He seethed. The curse word felt foreign and venomous on his tongue.

Castiel widened his eyes before he narrowed them dangerously. The hand in his pants squeezed harder. He bucked and squirmed his body in frustration.

"Whatever you're gonna do, just do it already!" He shouted. "Use me and leave!"

Castiel looked taken aback. "I'm not using you, dumbass."

Nathaniel barked a humorless laugh. "What do you call this then?" He asked, gesturing to his bound hands. "You're using me to get me to take the note-

"It's not just about the note!" He shouted. "All those times you've been pissed with me, _never_ have you once accused me for something I didn't do. Not without proof."

It was his turn to be shocked. Castiel was...right. He didn't know who graffitied the gym wall's- not for a hundred percent. Come to think of it, he just acted impulsively which was something Nathaniel thought he never did. Guilt bloomed within this chest. He couldn't believe he was going to get a student suspended- possibly expelled- all because he wanted to be right, to find a quick-fix to a problem, and blame the most likely person to do so. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Consider this a lesson," Castiel growled and swooped down to capture his left nipple in his mouth.

Nathaniel cried out from pleasure, and Castiel began to jerk him off with a rough and swift tempo. He moaned and writhed against Castiel's mouth and hand. He felt his orgasm begin to build, his hips arching to meet Castiel's hand as he pumped. His moans increased, his breathing was ragged, and just when he was about to see stars, Castiel slid his hand down and squeezed his shaft, prohibiting him from cumming.

He shamefully bucked his hips and let out an embarrassing whine. Castiel raised his head from his chest to look at him. He gazed into his eyes with a hungry and predatory gaze as if Nathaniel was the prey. He kept raising his hips and tried to create some sort of blissful friction, but Castiel removed his grasp from his tied hands and brought them to his hip to hold him down and in place.

Nathaniel, feeling like there wasn't much else he could lose, looped his bound hands over Castiel's fiery hair and settled them on his neck where he drew his face closer to his own, so that there noses almost brushed lightly against each other.

"I'm sorry."

His voice cracked when he said it, but he meant it with all his heart.

Castiel's eyes widened before softening, and he looked beautiful. His rich, red hair shrouded the sides of his chiseled face, and his grey eyes seemed to sparkle brilliantly like metal in the sun. It was no wonder why all of the school was in love with him.

The hand around his throbbing member moved and his breath hitched. Castiel stroked him slowly, sensuously, drawing out of him soft moans and gasps of pleasure. It was quite the contrast from how he pumped him ferociously earlier.

"C-Cas," he gasped, breath hitching, this wonderful feeling building and threatening to consume him whole, "I-I'm-

"Look at me." Castiel whispered, drinking in his gaze when he finally did.

When Castiel smiled a smile that you'd only see if you were the luckiest person alive, he came.

He climaxed with something that sounded like a shout, mouth open, brows pinched, hips bunching, back arching from the table. Castiel milked every last drop of pleasure his body had to give before Nathaniel slumped tiredly back on the table. Castiel licked his fingers lewdly, a lustful and mischievous gaze in his eyes that was enough to make him hard all over again. He looped his hair out from his hold and untied his hands. Nathaniel's arms slumped exhaustedly by his side. Castiel used his blue tie to wipe his hand clean before he bunched it up and slid his tie into his pocket.

"Consider it a treasured souvenir." He smirked and agilely pounced off him and back onto the floor.

He swooped down and planted his warm lips onto Nathaniel's in a tender, yet fleeting kiss. It was a special kiss, one filled with forgiveness. Nathaniel honestly didn't think Castiel was capable of such tenderness.

He heard the door click behind him. Castiel was like a cat and he a ball of yarn undone. Nathaniel laughed when he pictured the red head with fluffy cat ears and a tail, but then sobered when he thought about tomorrow and all the other tomorrows he'd have to face after. His finger tips brushed other the bruised hickey i.e the "souvenir" Castiel left him. Was this a one time thing or did Castiel have another more long term agenda? He secretly hoped it was the latter.

And he would carry that secret with him wherever he went.


	2. Chapter 2

It was embarrassing. Not only was it too sunny to wear a scarf, but Nathaniel was visibly sweating from wearing the damn red thing. However, it got the job done by covering the giant hickey just under his jawline. How was it that Castiel managed to cause him trouble without him even being there?

 

His friends and professors ceaselessly asked him why he was wearing a scarf in the middle of spring during an eighty degree weather, so he lied and said he was starting to come down with something. His voice was a bit raspy because his throat was a little sore from last night’s little escapade, so it made his case all the more believable thank God.

 

He felt his face redden as he remembered last night. Castiel’s brows scrunched up, eyes shut, mouth agape as he came in his freaking  _ mouth- _ his gorgeous smile, the way his soft yet rough lips felt against his... He shook his head and refused to remember anymore before his body got excited. No, Nathaniel would stick to his plan. He would keep his head down, finish his work quietly, and  _ by all means _ avoid the courtyard. He’d be fine.

 

The problem was, was that the only class he shared with Castiel was his gym class. Y’now, where guys undress. In front of each other. Later, they would get sweaty then return to the locker room and undress again. Great. Nathaniel could thank his lucky stars because having to strip down in front of the one guy he’d been trying his best to avoid was certainly fortunate. 

 

His day had been pretty standard thus far, say for the weird glances and questions he got from his classmates and teachers because of the scarf. But as he made his way to the locker room, Nathaniel felt his stomach churn with butterflies. He mentally shook himself for acting like such a girl, even though his feet sped up to go quickly change. 

 

“Nathaniel!”

 

Nathaniel jumped out of his skin because he was so focused on getting it all over with. He glanced up to see Mr. Boris beckoning him, so he reluctantly obeyed, wondering what he wanted. 

 

“Yes, Professor Boris?” He asked politely. 

 

He smiled brightly. “I heard from Mr. Faraize that you were feeling a little sick?”

 

“Oh, um, y-yes I am.” He sputtered. 

 

“Better take today off then,” he said, giving him an encouraging wink. 

 

A day off! Thank God above! A day off meant no changing in the locker room, therefore he could keep his scarf on! 

  
  


“Thank you so much!” Nathaniel beamed. 

 

Professor Boris winked cheerfully at him before heading to the equipment crate. Nathaniel found a safe corner in the gym and sat down, grateful that Mr. Boris wasn't a strict teacher and didn't ask him for a note. 

 

Since this was technically a free period for him, it made no sense to be idle and to waste his time daydreaming, so he took out newly assigned homework that he could knock out of the way now rather later at ungodly hours. 

 

Class hit the ten minute mark, and students piled out of the dressing rooms in their gym clothes. His golden eyes roamed over the crowd and easily caught sight of the red-head. He was thankfully talking to Lysander, giving him all the time to stare at his handsome form. 

 

Castiel had on a black muscle tee, which he frequently saw the scrawny, arrogant students wear even though they had nothing to show off, but Castiel was not by any means scrawny. Arrogant, yes, but he had broad shoulders that were complemented with muscular, lean arms. Even his forearms were muscular and they were decorated with veins, the strips of muscle flexing when he balled his powerful hands into fists which he did so often. He also had on black basketball shorts with accents of red, and by God did they hug his sculpted butt. In short, Castiel had an  _ ass _ . Well, you are what you have in this case. 

 

His steel-grey eyes suddenly snapped to where he was sitting, and Nathaniel quickly looked down at his papers. The scarf around his neck was like a snake that coiled tighter. He pulled at it and felt a blush creep onto his face. He waited a minute before glancing up, and Castiel was walking back simultaneously throwing a devilish smirk over his shoulder. 

 

If smirks could smack you in the face, it must feel how Nathaniel felt in that moment. His face reddened further. Damn him! Damn him for touching Nathaniel the way he did and leaving his mark in the process! Damn him for cursing him with this...spell. 

 

_ Just ignore him. Remember the plan. Just stop thinking about him, dammit! _

 

But...how could he? He’d never felt pleasure and excitement like that ever in his life. It had felt like he’d taken a bite out of the forbidden fruit and he was left to crave more. Nathaniel bit his lip, remembering their warm, tender kiss. 

 

Admits the noise, he heard a high shrilled laughter, and Nathaniel looked up to see Castiel and Lysander chatting with three other girls. Well, more like Castiel was chatting, as Lysander was always more of the listening type. 

 

The brown haired girl with rich, chocolate skin, playfully hit Castiel’s arm as he smirked, saying something else that made her and her friends laugh. Nathaniel stilled because he knew that smirk. It was the same smirk Castiel had given him in the council room. 

 

The bastard. 

 

Nathaniel felt a deep sense of rage, jealousy, and hurt wash over him like a tidal wave. 

 

_ “I’m not using you, dumbass.” _

 

“Like hell you aren’t,” he muttered under his breath. 

 

Really, why was he surprised? Castiel didn't even act like the type to stick around for a long-term relationship, so why the hell did he expect that from him. Yes the kiss was tender, yes he smiled in a way that he'd never done before, but that didn't translate into:  _ tada! We’re boyfriends now.  _

 

Nathaniel had been brooding for so long that he didn't notice class was over until he noticed the crowd of students out of their gym attire. He stacked his papers a little more roughly than he tended to, and shoved them in his bag. 

 

“Nathaniel!” Mr. Boris shouted across the gym. “Don't forget to take your gym clothes home for the weekend!”

 

His mind had been so focused on that asshole that he had totally forgotten about that. He nodded to his teacher, and hopped to his feet, making his way to his locker. He was glad that the locker room was empty. The air was stuffy as it was with no one there and he didn't know if he could handle the heat if there was a crowd with the damn wool thing currently around his neck. 

 

Before he could even punch in his combination, a white calloused hand slammed on a locker adjacent to his and even though Nathaniel jumped out of his skin, he didn't even have to guess to know who it was. Still, his heart did the dance that it did whenever Castiel was around. 

 

“Can I help you?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice as monotonous as possible. 

 

“Heard you were feeling a little sick.” 

 

He felt a tug on his scarf and Nathaniel  _ heard  _ the smirk in his voice. He could feel his face starting to flush, so he quickly opened his locker and planned to shove his dirty clothes in his bag and head out as fast as possible because he couldn't even breathe with this guy around. His mere presence was intoxicating. 

 

“It was a cold walk home.” He lied and refused to make eye contact. A warm hand settled on the small of his back, and Nathaniel stiffened completely. 

 

“God, you're so uptight all the time,” Castiel scoffed. His voice felt low, husky, and  _ hot  _ right by his ear. “You need to unwind.” His hand descended lower to cup his ass, and all the blood suddenly rushed  _ there  _ and to his groin which caused Nathaniel to jolt and crash his forehead into a locker in front of him.

 

“Ow! Jesus!”  He spun around to face the amused teen, both rubbing at the pain and glaring at those smug eyes, and Nathaniel had this sudden urge to punch his handsome face. “Knock it off, Castiel!”

 

His smugness quickly morphed into the scowl he was so used to seeing. “What did I do or  _ not _ do this time?” He demanded. Apparently, he caught on that there was something more that was bothering him. 

 

Nathaniel took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. The pain in his forehead dulled into an ache, and the locker room was incredibly stuffy which caused beads of sweat to form on his brow. The jealousy that was planted in him earlier only spread to the rest of his body. 

 

“I-I’m,” Nathaniel cleared his throat. _Just say it!_ _Tell him you're not his toy!_ “Those girls…” his voice trailed on, and he was ashamed of himself that he couldn't get it out. 

 

“Girls?” Castiel asked. His eyes shifted back and forth trying to tie the word to something of meaning when it suddenly dawned on him and his eyes finally snapped back to his golden ones. Castiel barked a laugh. “You’re  _ jealous? _ ”

 

“I-m, n-no-

 

He was cut off by another amused laugh, and Nathaniel was seriously considering punching this guy. “Heh, you're actually jealous..” Castiel murmured, his face suddenly way closer than it was before. 

 

“Don’t- don’t flatter yourself!” He sputtered, temperature suddenly way too hot for him to handle. Castiel grasped his scarf and peeled it way to reveal the large hickey. 

 

“What, you didn't like my little gift?”

 

“You're little ‘gift’ caused me a lot of trouble today. And don’t change the subject!” He placed his hands on Castiel’s chest, giving him a little push.

 

He rolled his eyes. “What subject? You’re crazy about me and jealous that I talked to a few girls-

 

His face was definitely beet red by now. “I never said I was crazy about you!”

  
  


“No?” Castiel smirked and cupped him through his pants. “Is that why you’re half-hard right now?”

 

Nathaniel let out a hiss and grasped his wrist. “T-that doesn’t p-prove anything!”   
  


Castiel nipped the tip of his ear, letting out a hum that vibrated throughout his hearing, sending shivers down his spine. Nathaniel wretched Castiel’s hand away from his bulge and pushed him away with more force than he intended to use. Castiel almost toppled down, but luckily he was an agile person, so regained his composure fast enough.

 

“What the hell!” He shouted.

 

“I’m not your toy.” Nathaniel declared solemnly.

 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed angrily and he  fisted his shirt and slammed him back into the lockers behind him. Their position seemed all too familiar, and the thought of that made his breath hitch. Still, he couldn’t help but flinch.

 

“You’re so full of shit!” he barked. “You act like I’m forcing you into liking me! Well I didn’t force  _ this,” _ he said, and palmed his erection once more, sending spikes of arousal to shoot up into his belly.    
  


 

Things were spiraling out of control fast and it was up to Nathaniel to put a lid on this messy concoction of emotions. Plus, Castiel seemed more pissed than usual which wasn’t a pleasant sight deal with. The teen strongly resembled a wolf, with his white teeth bared, eyes narrowed, and brows furrowed. Hell, Castiel actually had naturally sharp canines! 

 

Nathaniel made sure to keep still and not to resist against the other’s touch. He kept his voice low and as gentle as he possibly could even though he felt like his heart was going to burst. He had to take initiative. He must be courageous. 

 

“I know that.” He assured him. “You’re...r-right. You’re not forcing me to like you. You, uh, don’t need to seeing that I’m kinda already, um, doing that on my own.” He really needed to work on this stupid blabbering habit, but it did cause Castiel to ease his grip on his shirt, and his eyes to soften a bit. That was something. 

 

“It’s just that…” He trailed on, looking down at the tiled floor. So much for courage.

 

“Just what?” Castiel asked persistently. 

“I don’t know what  _ this  _ is.” He concluded, gesturing with his eyes to Castiel and himself. “It’s alright if you want to call it off and forget that last night ever happened.” He was lying. Castiel let go of his shirt, and Nathaniel ignored the sensation of his heart contracting. “But I am a serious person, Castiel and I want to be taken seriously. I don’t want us to be an on-and-off thing. I…” He looked back into those brilliant grey eyes. “I like you.” He confessed. 

 

Silence. 

 

Castiel suddenly found his shoes more interesting than Nathaniel’s eyes. Nathaniel’s heart hammered in his chest, and waiting for a reaction was almost killing him. Then, something happened that almost really did kill him inside.

 

Castiel left.

 

No, really, he stalked off silently and shut the door behind him. He stood there in the empty locker room, dumbfounded until the reality of what just happened dawned upon him. Rejection felt like a cold slap to the face, and Nathaniel did his best to prevent his brimming tears from falling. He adjusted the scarf to cover every trace of that memory, and he shoved his dirty gym clothes in his bag and shut his locker shut.

 

He wished last night never happened, so at least he could be spared from this disgusting pain that seemed to drag him down with every step he took. He trudged onto the library because he couldn’t bear the thought of even being in the student council room. That place had been tainted.

  
  
  
  


The rest of the day had been a blur. He was constantly being ping-ponged between feeling nothing and suddenly wanting to cry. In the end, discipline held as it always did. Nathaniel wasn’t new to hiding how he felt- his father certainly saw to that, but he didn’t want to even go there. Not now.

 

He was currently in the school’s dim litted library trying to distract himself with his favourite novels, but to no avail. Neither Doyle,  Carré, or King could cheer him up. He honestly wished he hadn’t finish his homework early so that he could occupy his mind with something. 

 

The places where Castiel had touched him still burned. His lips, wrists, chest, neck- they all felt feverish, branded by his passionate touch. How he would ever make himself forget, he didn’t know.

  
  


His eyes traveled to the clock mounted on the wall in front in him. 5:47. The school locked up around 6:30, so he had a bit of time to kill until he headed home. And by God, he wanted to avoid home at all costs. There were days where he simply couldn’t handle his sister, father, and mother all under one roof. Today was one of those days.

  
  
  


“Oi.”

 

Nathaniel snapped his gaze to the figure right of him. He felt like throwing up.

 

With lightning speed, he spun out of his chair and grabbed his bag, not bothering to put his favorite books back because he needed to get away from this person as fast as possible.

 

“Hey!” Castiel shouted behind him, presumably following him. “I’m talking to you!” Nathaniel sped up his pace. “ Don’t just walk away!”

 

“I’m just following your lead,” he spat over his shoulder. He felt a cold, strong hand coil over his wrist like a snake and yank him back causing him to jump out of his skin. He struggled immediately. “Let go!”

 

Castiel took hold of his other wrist and yanked him closer. “I needed time to think!” He shouted amidst his protesting.

 

Nathaniel stopped struggling and yanked one of his wrists back. 

 

“And?” He demanded. 

 

He desired to run because he didn’t want to repeat the process of rejection all over again, but Castiel had a strong grip. Besides, the teen was fast, so the chances of him being dragged back was more than likely. Truth be told, Nathaniel wouldn’t mind if it meant he wanted them to be together.

 

Castiel placed his hand behind his neck and closed the space between them. The kiss was pure bliss, and surprisingly innocent yet passionate. Castiel’s lips were warm, plush, and firm against his, and Nathaniel desired nothing more than to give in, to put his defenses down, but that would take him back to square one. 

 

Nathaniel forced himself to turn his head to the side, breaking the kiss, and he hated himself for it, but his answer only raised more insecure questions.

 

“Don’t toy with me!” he shouted and yanked himself free of Castiel’s hold. The walls of the library started to close in on him until he couldn’t breathe. He had to get away. Nathaniel sprinted towards the exit. He heard footsteps and Castiel shouted his name, but that only encouraged him to move faster. He knows how cowardice this is of him, but he was so scared of being led on only to be rejected again. Adrenaline pumped itself into his bloodstream and his heart was beating so loudly that he could hear it--

 

He felt strong arms encase around his waist and he was being jerked back. His feet left the ground as he was hauled away from the exit. Nathaniel desperately clawed at his arms and violently bucked within his hold. He managed to tip them over until they both crashed to the floor. He groaned at the hard impact when he suddenly felt Castiel straddle him and pin his wrists above his head. 

 

“We always end up here.” Castiel sarcastically  observed, and tightened his hold when he began to thrash. “Dammit, Nat, would you calm down!?”

 

He continued to struggle, the nickname was a cherry on top of this...  _ mess _ , and he glared at the figure above him when he shook his head, red bangs shifting side to side. As if  _ he  _ had a right to be disappointed. 

 

He finally slumped to the floor, exhausted from struggling so much. He could feel tears well in his eyes, but he blinked them away. To make matters worse, Castiel gazed down at him with a solemn yet understanding expression, and it left Nathaniel completely breathless. 

 

“Dont.” He whispered when Castiel lowered himself until their faces were mere inches apart.

 

“Hush,” Castiel commanded, and he engulfed him completely. 

 

He inhaled sharply when their lips connected because it felt like getting slightly jolted with electricity, and he felt the redhead trying to pry his mouth open, which he did by accident when Castiel nibbled on his lower lip, alternating between sucking and biting. He gasped as lightning bolts of pleasure shot through him. Castiel’s wet tongue slid into the cave of his mouth, and Nathaniel moaned softly at the new swirling warmth in his mouth. Their tongues danced a heated tango, Castiel being the obvious lead. They finally broke apart for air. 

 

“Idiot.” Castiel scoffed as he gazed down into his eyes, and carded his hand through his blonde strands. Nathaniel’s eyes widened. “Don’t ever run away like that.”

 

His lips formed into a pout, but the butterflies in his stomach rattled within their cage because of his possessive tone. “You’re one to talk. Who leaves after-

 

“I told you I needed some time to think.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?” he asked incredulously.   
  


“You’re always raving about how smart you are,” he snorted. “I thought you could figure it out.”

 

Nathaniel studied his face, committing every beautiful detail to memory. 

 

“Say it.” he ordered. He needed to hear him say it. 

 

Castiel raised one brow. “Say what?”

 

“You know what.”

 

“Would you like a written confession while I’m at it?”

 

For once, he played along. “It wouldn’t hurt.” 

 

Castiel smirked in amusement. “Fine. But hear me carefully because I’m not gonna repeat myself. I like you.” 

 

A balloon of joy swelled within his chest and popped, spreading its content to the rest of his being. He smiled brightly for the first time that day. He really prayed that this wasn’t all a dream. 

 

Castiel released his wrists and plopped down, his red head pillowed on his chest. Nathaniel smiled widely until his face hurt. He raised his hand to rest on the surprisingly soft hair before hesitantly running his fingers through the crimson strands. Castiel hummed in approval, the vibrations of his voice coursing through his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Nathaniel’s waist. He felt his heart flutter, and he was sure Castiel could hear the rapid drumming in his chest. 

 

“How did you know where I was?”

 

He heard Castiel snort. “Seeing as you’re the biggest nerd I’ve ever met, I followed the smell of paper and boredom.”

 

Nathaniel couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s quite an impressive nose you’ve got on you.”

 

He felt Castiel smirk against his chest. “Not the only impressive thing I’ve got on me.”

 

He felt his face flush and he lightly whacked his back. “That’s gross.”

 

“You didn’t seem grossed out when you were moaning around my-

 

“Castiel!” he shouted and glared down at the handsome face. The mischievous glint in those grey eyes made Nathaniel torn between wanting to whack him upside the head or kiss him. 

 

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, causing him to flinch.

 

“I’ll get it.” Castiel announced and slipped his hand into Nathaniel’s back pocket. 

 

He felt his cheeks burn and he snatched his phone when Castiel presented it. He rolled his eyes when he saw the contact name and he reluctantly answered his phone.

 

“What is it, Amber?”

 

They locked eyes and Castiel raised his brows while he rested his chin on Nathaniel’s sternum. They both were aware of Amber’s extreme infatuation with Castiel, thus Nathaniel couldn’t blame himself for feeling a little apprehensive. He did feel guilty because it was his sister’s crush he was currently in a relationship with- whom Nathaniel practically gave a blowjob too, but...Castiel was his crush too. Now, he was much, much more. Castiel was his.

 

Still, he felt like crap.

 

Amber went on about something along the lines of him doing her homework, but Nathaniel couldn’t really hear her because he was too focused on Castiel’s perverted lips that mouthed his nipple through his shirt while still keeping eye-contact. He felt his mouth run dry at the sight.

 

_ “Hello? Are you even listening!” _

 

“Y-yes,” he breathed and slapped Castiel’s hand when he tried to dip it under his shirt, but the other teen caught and suspended his wrist in the air and simply used his other hand to slide his shirt up. He let out an embarrassing grunt.

 

_ “Um, are you okay?” _

 

“N-gh..Yeah I’m f-fine.” He said and trying with all his might to keep his voice steady, but that was difficult to do when someone was literally  _ groping  _ him. 

 

Castiel inched his way up and planted his hot, wet mouth onto his neck while simultaneously squeezing his nipple. Nathaniel clamped down hard on his lip in an effort to keep himself silent. He’d never thought there’d be a day where he would be thankful that his sister was talkative because she rambled on about algebra, something mom said, and he just didn’t  _ care  _ with Castiel licking, biting, and sucking his neck. The worst part was that he could feel the bastard smirking through all of it.

 

“Ah!” he cried when Castiel licked the shell of his ear and sucked on his earlobe. It was his most sensitive area, and he wanted to kill himself because he was still on the phone with  _ Amber _ .

 

_ “Okay, what the hell is going on with you? You sound like you’re- _

 

“I’m f-feeling a little s-ick,” he lied, and he could both feel and hear Castiel trying to stifle his laughter by burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

 

“I’m on my way home,” he rushed and hung up the phone tossing it to the floor. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he shouted, but froze when he saw Castiel’s face all lit up with his wide, brilliant smile, and by god was his laugh beautiful. He was  _ laughing,  _ not chuckling cynically, but earnestly  _ laughing.  _ If diamonds in all their rarity could emit sound, Nathaniel was pretty sure it would sound like this. 

 

Nathaniel savoured the sound and only pushed himself up off the floor and planted his mouth on Castiel’s, toying with those white, sharp canines with his tongue when his laugh started to die down. What came after was an intense battle of dominance and Castiel tipped his head back and deepened the kiss while sucking on Nathaniel’s tongue. Their soft moans mingled into one sound, and Nathaniel slackened his jaw and let Castiel take over. The battle died down into a soft diplomacy between the two lips, and Nathaniel  _ really  _ didn’t want to leave, but it was getting late and his family would get suspicious if he lingered any longer.  _ Especially  _ after that phone call.

 

Nathaniel rested his temple against Castiel’s. “I have to go.”

 

Castiel let out a disappointed exhale from his nose. “Yeah, I know. Do me a favor though?” He asked as Nathaniel rose up from the floor.

 

“Yes?”

 

He smirked. “Let me know what Amber says when you get home.” 

 

His lips settled into an unamused line. “Don’t make me kick you.” He grumbled as he gathered his things. 

 

“Oi!” Castiel called and threw him his scarf. “Don’t forget to cover up.”

 

If Nathaniel were his old self, he’d flip Castiel off before leaving. When he wrapped the scarf around his neck, it’s red colour suddenly held a whole different meaning. Nathaniel smiled. It was a tranquil and joyful walk home. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> So, I should let you guys know that I haven't finished the game (them AP's run out sooo fast, man!), so obviously there will be a few details that are going to be a little different. That doesn't mean I'm completely oblivious to some facts later in the game like Deborah. 
> 
> SPEAKING of Deborah, in this story all you need to know is that she cheated on Castiel with another person and Nathaniel was never involved in their relationship. 
> 
> I feel like I'm forgetting to mention something....damn. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for all the support! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Last thing, and then I'll shut up, there's sexy time in this (6,000 words, yo!!). Pshh this story is rated E, so you already knew that.
> 
> *ahem* ENJOY!

  
  


Nathaniel checked his phone for the fourth time and sighed when there was no new message to receive. Castiel was late. Was he surprised? No, not in a million years. He was pretty sure the redhead couldn't arrive on time even if his life depended on it. 

 

He smiled fondly to himself. He placed the documents beside him on the park bench and stood to stretch out his muscles. Nathaniel breathed in the crisp, fresh air and sighed contently as the sun warmed the muscles in his back. 

 

It was a beautiful day in the park. The grass and trees were a rich lush green, and there was a cool breeze that skated around him, tousling and playing with his hair: a perfect Saturday. He sat back down on the bench and placed the documents beside him back onto his lap, gazing up at the white, jumbo-fluff clouds. 

 

In short, things were peaceful. He managed to complete all of his homework, he was out of the house, and he was going to spend this beautiful day with Castiel. Everything was fine until Nathaniel heard a vicious, animalistic growl. He tensed fearfully and slowly turned around only to see a massive beast growling at him. 

 

He gulped. “N-nice d-dog.”

 

He was lying. This beast was anything  _ but _ nice. His white canines were bared, his snout was scrunched up into a snarl, and its chocolate eyes were narrowed dangerously. When it barked, Nathaniel flinched violently, and so did the squirrel that was apparently hiding underneath the park bench. The poor small animal made a run for it as the beast chased it, but luckily it climbed a tree. 

 

Then, the dog turned around, eyes directly locked onto Nathaniel’s figure. The beast barked and ran towards him. Nathaniel scrunched into a ball, shielding his face, when he felt the dog plant itself next to him on the bench. It's front paws crinkled his papers, and just when Nathaniel thought he was going to be dog food, he felt a wet, tickling sensation around his cheek and neck. 

 

“Haha- quit it!” He laughed, relieved he wasn't going to be mauled to death. He put his hand out and the large dog started to lick and sniff his palm. Nathaniel hesitantly scratched the spot behind his ear like he would do for a cat, and was surprised when the animal leaned into his touch. 

 

“Demon!”

 

The dog hopped back onto the grass and ran to its summoner. Nathaniel turned around, wiping the gross slobber off his cheek with the back of his hand, and his heart stopped as the animal leaped and tackled Castiel to the ground. He’s out of his seat faster than the speed of light, running to him, but slowed down his pace as the dog licked and nuzzled Castiel’s face. 

 

“Yeah, you're still in trouble big guy. Kissing ass isn't gonna get you out of it.” He heard him say. 

 

Nathaniel let out a sigh, hand pressing against his beating heart. For a second there, he thought Castiel was going to get maimed. 

 

Grey eyes snapped to where he was and Castiel smirked. 

 

“So you're the one who stole my dog!”

 

Of course Castiel would have such a pet. Nathaniel raised a brow and made his way over to the two  _ predators _ lying on the grass. 

 

“Stole? I thought your dog was going to tear me to shreds- and you for that matter.”

 

Castiel clipped the leash onto his dog’s collar and then gazed up at him, flashing his brilliant smile. “What, you're worried about me?”

 

Nathaniel’s eyes widened at his beautiful expression before stubbornly schooling his features. He pursed his lips and stretched out a hand to the other teen which he grasped and Nathaniel pulled him to his feet. 

 

He purposely changed the subject. “Is that why you were, like, an hour late?”

 

Castiel dusted the grass off his black pants. “Yeah. Every time I let Demon off his leash, he goes berserk.”

 

“Demon?” Nathaniel repeated and gazed down at the dog who was currently wagging his tail. He remembered his angry snarl and Nathaniel suppressed a shudder. “How fitting.” He muttered and started walking back to the bench. 

 

Castiel tugged Demon along. “That's right. I keep forgetting that you're a cat lady.”

 

Nathaniel bristled at the comment. “Hey,” he protested, “I’ll have you know that cats are highly intelligent, independent, and, uh, cool.” He cringed at his choice of adjectives. 

 

“Cool?” Castiel repeated, amused. “God, you're such a dork.” He plopped down onto the bench. 

 

He felt Demon nuzzle his leg, so Nathaniel brought his hand down to shoo him away, but he sniffed his palm again before licking it. Nathaniel suppressed a smile and he scratched Demon behind his ear. Demon panted and wagged his tail in delight, letting out a pleased bark. 

 

When he looked up, Castiel was quietly studying him, his brows furrowed. Nathaniel felt a blush creep onto his face, and his petting halted. Demon whined at the loss of comfort, but quickly diverted his attention to a couple of birds near the bench. 

 

He cleared his throat. “What?”

 

“Demon doesn't really like a lot of people. It's kinda surprising seeing as you're a cat lover too.”

 

Nathaniel smiled, looking down at the mischievous animal. “He's not so bad.” He said softly. 

 

Castiel hummed and put his arm on the bench behind his back, and Nathaniel tried not to think too hard about it. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. 

 

“So it's just you and him at your place?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“It must be nice to have a place of your own.”

 

It's one of the things that Nathaniel sometimes wished he had. School had somewhat become a place of his own, but eventually he had to return home. On the bright side, things with his Dad weren't so bad, but he did have his off days here and there… He shook his head, not wanting that thought to ruin this lovely moment. 

 

“Really is.” Castiel said, and slouched further down  the bench. “No rules, no parents, just me, Demon, and my guitar.”

 

Nathaniel hummed and started to organize his papers into one neat stack. That was right- Castiel played the guitar. Skillfully too, he must admit. They shared a music class together in sophomore year before Nathaniel had to switch out, and the entire class, including the professor, were highly impressed at his skill, but he couldn’t remember what song he played for the life of him. He clipped the documents to his clipboard and set it aside. He tentatively leaned back where he felt Castiel’s arm draped behind him. 

 

“You should come over some time.”

 

Nathaniel raised his brows at the casual invitation. “Y-yeah I'd love to.” He admitted. 

 

“It'll give you a chance to escape your boring life for once.”

 

Nathaniel playfully smacked the other’s knee with his own. “My life isn't boring-

 

“Take the pressure off.” He continued. With the mention of pressure, Nathaniel looked back at those solemn grey eyes, then to the ground. He had no idea. 

 

He felt a hand curl around the base of his neck and Nathaniel tried not to melt into the touch. “What's with that expression?” 

 

Nathaniel kept his eyes trained on the grass. He shook his head and smiled a little too widely. “It's nothing.”

 

Castiel regarded him for a moment, and Nathaniel unconsciously held his breath. The rebel had such a piercing gaze that sometimes it felt like he could see straight through Nathaniel’s facade. For someone like Nathaniel who had been careful to retain a certain image all his life, it was frightening. 

 

Castiel tugged his neck forward and brought his face close. His lips brushed against his and Nathaniel roughly turned his flushed face to the side. 

 

“People might see,” he gasped shyly. 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Practically no one’s here.” He grabbed Nathaniel's chin and turned his face back to him. He reconnected their lips and Nathaniel sighed into the kiss. 

 

Gentle kisses like these were the best. Not that he didn't enjoy their heated ones, those were electrifying and amazing, but it was something about these soft kisses that made Nathaniel's head spin with delight. Maybe it was the fact that it revealed a completely different side to Castiel, one that not many people got to see. The gentler, more tender side to this would be tough guy. He'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel special. 

 

Nathaniel angled his head and brushed Castiel’s hair behind his ear. His hand slid down to his neck, thumb toying with his black chain. They were halted by a short tempered bark followed by a growl. Both teens glanced down at Demon who hopped onto Castiel's lap. 

 

“Oof!” The redhead exclaimed as Demon nuzzled his face. 

 

Nathaniel couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight. “Ha, he's jealous.” 

 

“Demon, you're not a pup anymore!” Castiel cried and shrugged him off. Demon softly landed on the ground and curled obediently by his owner's feet. 

 

“He's quite cuddly for a Beauceron.”

 

Castiel shot him an impressed glance and reached down to tousle Demon’s fur. “Looks like cat-boy isn't completed clueless about dogs.”

 

Nathaniel rolled his eyes despite feeling flattered. “Please. Just because I don't like them, doesn't mean I can't be educated about them.”

 

“Yeah, well, not everyone can afford good taste.” Castiel leaned back and planted his head on Nathaniel's lap and comfortably crossed his arms around his chest. 

 

Nathaniel chuckled, “So Demon can't lie down on you, but you can lie down on me?”

 

“Hey, if you want a hundred pounds of pure muscle pressing down on your quads, be my guest.”

 

Nathaniel couldn't resist carding his hand through those silky red strands. Castiel took a deep breath in and out and he closed his eyes. He hummed approvingly when Nathaniel began to lightly massage his temples with his fingertips. He's pretty sure the teen would purr if he could and Nathaniel pictured his imaginary cat ears flattening with delight. 

 

“Ironically,” Nathaniel said, “sometimes you remind me of a cat.”

 

Castiel stiffened. He frowned and opened his eyes to gaze up disapprovingly. “Don't ever call me that.” He said seriously. “Hate it…”

 

Nathaniel frowned, sensing some unwelcome subtext behind the pet name. He smoothed his palm over his forehead, caressing his red bangs back. 

 

“Or a wolf,” he offered instead. 

 

“Better.” Castiel grumbled before easing up a bit. “So when are you coming over?” 

 

His hand stilled as a blush crept onto his face. “Uh, I um, I don't know.” He stammered. 

 

Castiel frowned. “What are you gonna do for the rest of the day?”

 

“I was actually planning on studying-

 

“Cancel it.”

 

He sighed at his casual tone, as if everything in his schedule could be canceled. While he did have a lot of room today to whatever he pleased, he wasn't going to just say that to Castiel. “I can't just drop everything on a dime-

 

“If it was super important, you'd be doing it now.” He concluded. “You're coming over.”

 

It's not that Nathaniel didn't want to go- anytime he could spend with Castiel was an absolute treat, but… he didn't know. He just couldn't help getting so flustered around this guy. It had only been three weeks into their relationship, so everything was still a little new for him. 

 

“Okay.” He agreed. 

 

“Easy on the enthusiasm there.” Castiel snorted. 

 

“Wow Castiel!” He feigned an over excited voice, hoping it would annoy him a bit. “I can't wait to go to your place!” 

 

A married couple in the distance shot him a judgemental glare because of the volume of his voice. The teen in his lap only smirked. 

 

“Gee, I thought you'd never ask.” 

 

Castiel sat up from his lap, grabbed Demon’s leash, and grabbed his hand as well, jerking him into a standing position.

 

“Let’s go.” He announced and hurriedly tugged him along. 

 

Nathaniel quickly grabbed his bag and notepad, stumbling after him. Castiel sounded...excited. Well, as excited as Castiel could sound, but it made him wonder if he had anything planned? Maybe he was excited to finally spend some quality time together, and that thought brought a smile onto his face. 

 

Between the duties of being Student Body President and Castiel's band rehearsals, they didn't see each other too often. When they did, they simply chatted in the hallway, the council room, and they could get away with small touches here and there.Their hands would touch, shoulders would press together when they sat next to one another, just small gestures of meaning.  

 

Sometimes Castiel would even stop by the library after school before his rehearsal and his visit would instantaneously brighten his day. On rare occasions, Nathaniel would drop by the courtyard during lunch and eat along side Castiel and Lysander. Castiel would always steal some of his food, and Nathaniel resisted the urge to gladly feed him with his head pillowed on his lap, but couldn't because Lysander was there, not to mention a lot of people passed by. 

 

Whatever the reason, Nathaniel was both happy and curious to see how Castiel lived. It would be another treasured piece of information he would store in his memory banks. They walked side by side on their way to his place with their shoulders bumping in the process and Demon hurrying them along. 

  
  


…

  
  


“This is it.” Castiel said while opening the white door. 

 

Immediately, his eyes soaked up the details of Castiel's apartment. There was a black, slightly worn, leather sectional couch (which screamed Castiel) that was placed in front of a small glass coffee table. A moderately sized TV hung in the wall in front of the couch. There was a small kitchen with a counter next to the entrance on his right, and another door which was probably his bedroom on the left side of the apartment. Demon’s bed and toys were in one corner of the room where he padded to. Overall, Nathaniel was impressed at how minimalistic yet clean his home was. 

  
  


“It's very nice.” He admitted. 

  
  


Castiel grinned. “Welcome to the bat cave.”

 

He stepped in and threw his phone on the couch. Nathaniel followed him inside and placed his bag on the floor beside the sofa. Demon grabbed one of his toys from the corner and disappeared into the next room. Castiel placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down to sit on the couch before ambling over to the kitchen. He tried not to dwell on his touch, even though it felt like his handprint burned into his chest. 

 

“Want something to drink?”

 

“How hospitable of you,” Nathaniel commented, tone bordering on a sarcastic line.  

 

“You can get it yourself.” He retorted, changing his mind, which caused Nathaniel to let out laugh. 

 

He opened a can of soda and slammed the fridge door, making his way back to the couch. He plopped down next to Nathaniel and swung his arm to rest behind him like he did on the park bench. This time, he leaned back into the touch instead of leaning forwards to avoid it. Castiel turned the TV on and settled back comfortably.

 

As he watched him flip through the channels, Nathaniel felt the ball of butterflies unravel a little at having them sit back and just unwind like this. He turned his head a little and gazed side ways at the teen beside him. Nathaniel admired his chiseled profile, from the way his slender nose curved upwards slightly at the tip, to his prominent cheekbones, and finally his soft lips that pressed against the soda lid and sipped. His eyes remained fixated on his tantalizing lips. He couldn’t believe he wanted to swap places with a  _ soda can _ .

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

The question tumbled out of his mouth before he could think about it. Castiel looked a tad bit startled when he shifted his attention from the TV to him, but then smirked.

 

“Y’know this isn’t a field trip. You don’t exactly need permission.”

 

He felt a blush creep onto his face and he shifted in his seat. The corners of Castiel’s eyes crinkled softly in amusement.

 

“Plus, it’s not like you asked the first time we kissed.”

 

Nathaniel let out a nervous laugh. “If I recall, you didn’t ask about a lot of things that night.”

 

He quirked a brow. “I didn’t need to.” He said confidently while taking another sip. “It was written all over your face. You wanted it.”

 

“And what made you so sure?” he said a bit defensively. “ You’re always supposed to ask.”

 

He shrugged. “Maybe, but you made the first move and kissed me.” He smirked, remembering something. “Anyway, I don’t remember  _ you  _ asking first.”

 

His mouth opened to retort something else, but then closed. Damn, he had been verbally out matched, and Castiel knew it. 

 

He took another sip of his coke, tongue darting out of the corner of his mouth to cheekily lick his upper lip. Nathaniel wanted to wipe that smug look off his face, and he planned to do just that.

 

He scooted closer and strategically placed his hand on Castiel’s upper thigh while his lips ghosted over his. Castiel stared at his lips and leaned forward slightly, but Nathaniel tipped his head back so they wouldn’t connect. His heart rate spiked higher as his hand started to caress the other’s thigh. Castiel stayed surprisingly still, say for his head that kept wanting to capture his lips, but Nathaniel kept the tiny centimeters of space they barely had between their mouths. The corner of the blonde’s mouth lifted into a smirk, and his hand slid over and  _ squeezed  _ Castiel’s inner thigh while simultaneously kissing his cheek, his mouth purposefully close to the redhead’s lips. 

 

He quickly removed his touch altogether and scooted to the far end of the couch.  He grinned triumphantly when Castiel’s smugness was replaced with a dumbfounded look as if to say that he didn’t know Nathaniel had it in him to attempt something that precarious. 

 

Too bad. He was full of surprises. 

 

“What the hell was that?” He demanded. 

 

Nathaniel shrugged innocently. “All I wanted was a kiss. I got what I wanted, thanks.”

 

Castiel set his coke down on the coffee table before crawling on his fours towards Nathaniel. The redhead resembled a wolf, or a jaguar, and his predatory, wantonly gaze was back and Nathaniel shrunk back further into the couch. He held his palm out in a gesture of truce. 

 

“Castiel,” he warned as the teen crawled closer. He was planning on jumping off the couch, but that plan went out the window when a hand coiled around his ankle and yanked him further down the couch. He couldn’t help letting out a shrill of laughter as he felt the other teen tickle him and straddle his hips. 

 

“S-stop!” He laughed, trying to shield his torso from those torcherous hands. “Can’t..b-breathe!”

 

The tickling ceased and Castiel lowered himself, hand caressing the side of his face before holding him firmly instead.

 

“Castiel?” He asked, innocence not quite feigned anymore. 

 

“Fucking tease,” he growled before pressing his mouth against his. 

 

Their tongues danced a heated tango. Nathaniel could faintly taste the sweet flavor of coke on his tongue, and he suddenly desired for his mouth to be  _ elsewhere _ . Nathaniel moaned softly into Castiel’s mouth at that thought and raised his knee to press against the red head’s groin. 

 

“Mmph,” Castiel moaned against his lips, which caused heat to pool in his gut. He broke the kiss and started to nip at Nathaniel’s neck. 

 

“Gnh..no marks,” the blonde ordered, but his head slumped back on the couch nonetheless when he felt him kissing and sucking the flesh of his neck. He felt Castiel grin into his neck and rub his sides. 

 

“Why?” He teased, planting a wet kiss to his jaw, sending a warm sensation to spread throughout his body. “‘fraid someone’ll see?”

 

He tensed immediately. All the warm, pleasant feelings vanished and Nathaniel was left to grasp after them, desperately wishing for their return. He despised the fact that his body gave him an answer faster than his brain ever could. The tension caused Castiel to halt and remove himself from the crook of his neck, gazing into his eyes for an explanation he wanted so desperately to give, but couldn't. 

 

He couldn't tell Castiel what would happen if he was caught being in a relationship by his Father. He couldn't tell him how many bruises would litter his back because his Father would assume his imperfect son was distracting himself. He couldn't tell him any of this because for once their relationship was the only pleasant,  _ normal _ thing that Nathaniel had. 

 

Castiel was the only person he looked forward to being with. He didn't make any unreasonable demands, only to try and be himself, and he always was reminding him to relax. He didn't want to lose these wonderful emotions, feelings, memories, and he certainly didn't want to involve Castiel in this... _ mess.  _

  
  


He sat there staring at those surprised grey eyes with his mouth open, gaping like a fish out of water. He reluctantly shut his lips and looked down out his lap. Why did this perfect moment have to be ruined by him? 

 

“Seriously?” He didn't need to look up to see the betrayal or the hurt because Nathaniel heard it in his voice. “You're seriously afraid?”

 

“...”

 

“What- you're  _ ashamed _ ? Is that it?”

 

He clenched his fist and his eyes. His heart began to grow heavy in his chest, and Nathaniel yearned to tell him the absolute truth. He hated hurting him like this. 

  
  


“No- I…” 

 

“Then why'd you say ‘no marks’?” He demanded. 

 

“Castiel..” Nathaniel pleaded, hoping he'd stop asking so he in return could stop lying. “Maybe I should go.” He suggested and started to rise from the couch, but all Castiel had to do was put a hand on his chest to keep him still because he was still straddling his hips. 

 

“Answer the damn question!” He growled. 

 

“I told you no!” He shot back. 

 

“Well sorry, but you're not that convincing!” He crossed his arms angrily and sat back on his heels, gazing down at him with enraged and hurt eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me, Nathaniel!? Did you even mean any of that crap you said in the locker room? About being ‘serious’?”

 

“Of course I meant it!”

 

“Then don't lie to me!” Castiel yelled. 

 

“Just drop this!” He shouted back, and pushed Castiel’s chest roughly with his hands so he would get off of him. 

 

A new thought must have crossed Castiel's mind because he suddenly turned rigid and his voice was barely above a whisper. It was terrifying. 

 

“Is there someone else?”

 

The question felt like a bucket of ice cold water splashed in his face. He was completely taken by surprise and he was hurt that Castiel would even ask him something like that. 

 

“What? No!” He cried, heart wrenching when disbelief showed in his eyes. “Why would you even think some-

 

“Why?” Castiel repeated as if it was the stupidest thing in the world to ask. “The scarf, the constant tip-toeing around every time you get a phone call, no marks- what the fuck am I supposed to think!?”

 

Nathaniel wanted to run, cry, do anything except deal with this situation right now. The worst part is that all of those reasons listed did seem suspicious. He didn't have an answer- Castiel thought he was freaking  _ cheating _ on him, and he didn't have a legitimate answer. What the hell was he supposed to say? “My Dad will beat me ‘till I’m handicapped if he found out about us”? 

 

He opened his mouth to try and dispel his belief, but Castiel wasn't having any of it. Something  _ snapped _ in his grey eyes and his hands started to roam roughly all over his body, and his mouth attacked Nathaniel's neck. 

 

“Cast- mmmmph!” His load protest was muffled by Castiel's hand and he started to vehemently struggle against the other’s physical ministrations. It was like Castiel was trying to erase someone else's touch on his body with his own by replacing their handprints with his. If only Nathaniel could get through to him that there wasn't anyone else!

 

“Do they touch you like this?” He mouthed against his rapid pulse and squeezed his right nipple with his other hand. “They make you feel this good?” He spat. The level of hurt that was evident in his voice broke his heart. 

 

Tears welled in his eyes at the fact that they've come to this, and he shook his head and tried pushing Castiel away with his hands. His hand left his chest and suspended one of his hands above his head. Nathaniel bucked his body and squirmed when he felt Castiel bite and suck his neck, probably leaving a dozen lovemarks. Castiel pressed down against him and ground their hips together. Nathaniel’s muffled cry turned into a moan behind his hand and he writhed under the other teen when he kept rolling his hips. 

 

He was caught in between a game of tug of war and felt like he could tear in the middle at any moment. Physically, his body was feeling amazing and wherever Castiel touched him, he felt a tingling sensation of pleasure. Mentally, however, he was feeling anything but pleasure and his mind raced with a million anxious thoughts. His heart felt like it turned as rigid as stone, cracking a little each time Castiel didn't believe him, but he couldn't give up. 

 

He kept roughly shoving Castiel’s shoulder repeatedly until the redhead had no choice but to remove his hand from his mouth. 

 

“Please, Castiel! It's just you! I swear! Please!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. He had to understand!

 

His desperate plea caused Castiel to hesitate and Nathaniel had no other choice but to break through his temporary slackened hold and wrap his arms tightly around the redhead’s neck. Immediately, the other teen tried to wrench his arms away, but Nathaniel brought his legs up and wrapped them around Castiel’s waist. He was panicking and his hands and legs were shaking at the thought of losing this person to some horrible misunderstanding. 

 

“Stop-

 

“No!” Nathaniel shouted, and coiled tighter around his body. “You have to believe me! There’s no one else and there will never be anyone else! Please! Please Castiel!” He rambled and blubbered on, pleading Castiel not to leave, not to jump to conclusions, not to ask him questions he couldn't give answers to. He repeated the word please on and on like a mantra, whispering it against his neck, clinging onto him for dear life. 

 

Castiel softened a bit in his tight hold and placed a hand on his back. “Alright, just- just calm down.” He sounded startled and Nathaniel didn't blame him. He practically had a meltdown- something Castiel had never seen him do. The hand on his back started to rub circles in an effort to calm him. “Nat, you need to let go.”

 

He shook his head at the request, relieved to hear his nickname. He was so damn afraid in this moment as if his Father was standing just two feet away from him with his belt in hand. He was so scared.  

 

“I’m not going anywhere alright? Just..just calm down,” Castiel reassured him and grasped the hands around his neck. He tugged at them until he broke his hold and Nathaniel let his legs slump back down on the couch. He let himself go completely limp and he screwed his eyes shut to keep from crying. 

 

He felt a hand plant itself on top of his head. Once he felt that he had some sort of composure, he opened his eyes only to see angry, concerned, grey ones. 

 

“What's going on with you?”

Nathaniel placed his hands on top of the other teen’s shoulders. “I can't tell you.” He confessed, breath hitching. “I promise you, I will someday tell you  _ everything,  _ but I-I... _ can’t _ .”

 

There it was. That beautiful expression he loved with all his heart. The frustration that painted itself on the handsome face because of some unknown injustice, the impatience of wanting to know what was bothering him, and, above all, he loved the  _ understanding  _ and the  _ compassion  _ that won in the end. 

 

“You better.” He said gruffly, and petted his golden head. His eyes traced his exposed neck. Regret flashed across his eyes and his lips settled into a deeper frown. 

 

“I’m….” he trailed off and cleared his throat. “I went a little overboard. Sorry.”

 

Nathaniel eyes widened at the apology and his hand shot upon to touch his neck. 

 

“It’s alright.” He said. He’ll find a way to cover up again. 

 

“No. It's not.” He looked down in what Nathaniel recognized as shame, his red hair slipping further down like a curtain, covering most of his face. 

 

Nathaniel tucked his red strands behind his ear. “I'm sorry too. I don't want to keep things from you, but-

 

“Then don't.” He huffed, but rubbed Nathaniel's side soothingly. 

 

“I told you, I can't.” He kissed his forehead before planting another kiss on his lips. He once again felt relieved when Castiel leaned into the kiss. It was a reminder that both sides were forgiven because for a second there, Nathaniel thought truly they had crossed the point of no return. 

 

When they broke apart, he caught Castiel brooding whilst eyeing his neck. 

 

“Forget it.” He assured the redhead. A moment later, Castiel pressed his lips to the shell of his ear. 

 

“Let me make it up to you.” He whispered huskily. His sultry tone sent shivers down his spine and when his tongue darted out to lick and nip at his ear, Nathaniel felt his mind turn to mush. Castiel’s hand descended down his body caressing everything as it traveled lower and lower until he cupped the bulge in his pants with his warm hand. Nathaniel let out a soft moan and that's all the confirmation Castiel needed.  

 

The redhead kissed his lips and then his neck, and trailed down his body peppering kisses on every inch of skin his lips could find. When Nathaniel heard his pants zipper being pulled down, his heart fluttered tremendously. Castiel yanked his trousers down until they were pooled around his ankles. He settled himself in between Nathaniel’s lean legs, kissing his inner thigh until he was nudging his nose against his clothed shaft, causing Nathaniel to gasp lightly. 

 

Then, Castiel opened his mouth and pressed it against his hard, clothed flesh. The added pressure and the sheer warmth of his mouth sent spikes of pleasure up from his groin to his stomach. His back arched from the couch in shock.

 

“Ah!” He gasped.

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around his legs, his hands cupping his inner thighs, squeezing and parting them even further. This time, he moved his mouth around his crotch, mouthing and palming him through his blue briefs in circular motions. Nathaniel didn’t dare look down for fear of cumming too early.

 

Then, those skillful hands grasped the band of his underwear and peeled it away down to his ankles to join his pants. He gasped at the sensation of a different, cooler temperature. He knew what was coming and his body tensed unconsciously. 

 

Castiel caressed his hips with his hands. “Relax.”

 

He took a deep breath, hoping it would calm his racing heart and allow himself let go. Castiel kissed his navel area before moving downwards. When his mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock, Nathaniel's back arched and an airy moan left his lips. 

 

“Y-you're war-m..” he sputtered embarrassingly, face completely flushed. 

 

Castiel's eyes squinted mischievously, and before he knew it, that warm, tight, wetness slipped all the way  _ down _ , taking him full.

 

His mouth opened in a silent cry and he fumbled for something to grasp, for something to hold on to, until his hands found the leather cushion of the couch. When Castiel slid his mouth back up to his tip, Nathaniel couldn’t help but thrust into the warm cave of his mouth. He heard the redhead gag and Nathaniel instantly felt guilty.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” He cried, propping himself up to see if Castiel was okay. 

 

His concern vanished when he guessed the other teen was fine because Castiel planted his hand on his chest and pushed him back down to the couch. His iron hands grasped his hips and held him down, prohibiting him from thrusting. Nathaniel watched in fascination as his length disappeared completely into the other teen’s mouth. Castiel growled around his member, the sound and vibration causing his skin to be littered with goosebumps. Nathaniel slumped back against the couch, no longer tense and rigid like before, and Castiel found a perfect rhythm: up and down, suckling, sliding, bobbing. His warm, wet tongue swirled and caressed his hard cock as he bobbed his head, and when Castiel hummed at the base of his member in approval at Nathaniel finally relaxing, the blonde was close to seeing stars. 

 

Castiel slowed down his pace for some reason, and Nathaniel normally wouldn’t mind, except for the fact that he so, so blissfully close. His rhythm soon became  _ torturously  _ slow. The worst part was that Castiel was holding his hips down, so all attempts to thrust, grind,  _ move  _ were all in vain.

 

“Mhn..C-Castiel..move,” he moaned softly, trying to arch into the source of pleasure. 

 

His grip tightened. He felt the bastard smirk before removing his mouth from his tip causing him to let out a whine at the loss of warmth and pleasure.

 

“Hehe.” Castiel held his hip down with one hand, the other came up to caress his abs. The teen nuzzled his nose into the blonde hairs on his pelvis, his soft teasing touches driving Nathaniel  _ crazy. _ “You close?” He asked, now nipping the soft flesh of his inner thigh.

  
  


“Ngh-yes!” As if the smug rebel didn’t know. “Cas, please.” 

  
  


“Aren’t I “always supposed to ask”?” 

  
  


Nathaniel cursed his cleverness to always turn the situation around to serve him. Seriously, how did he do it? 

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Nathaniel begged. His cock was so hard, that it freaking hurt.

 

Castiel looked up. “‘Please” what?”

 

He groaned in frustration. “You know what!”

 

He tightened his grips even further on his hips when he tried to thrust up again, this time with more force. “Tell me.” He demanded.

 

“What?”

 

His grey eyes bore into his hazel ones. “Tell me  _ exactly  _ what you want me to do, or else we stop right here, right now.”

 

“I-I…” He couldn’t do it. It was just so freaking embarrassing. He didn’t want to be laughed at.

 

Castiel quirked a brow. “No?” 

 

He bit his lip and forced himself not to cover his face with his arms. He couldn’t help being so damn flustered. He was so used to being called an idiot and being constantly ridiculed at home that it seemed like he always went out of his way not to embarrass himself. Besides, this situation was so…  _ intimate _ and embarrassment in intimate moments were always brutal. 

 

“Alright.” Castiel concluded, and started get up from the couch.

 

His arms shot out to grasp his broad shoulders. “Wait!’ He protested. He wanted this, and more than anything he didn’t want to disappoint Castiel, and he  _ desperately  _ needed to come, so Nathaniel swallowed thickly and lowered the walls he built around himself.

 

“I…” he cleared his throat. “I want you..to..make, uh, m-me...come.” He cringed on the last word.

 

Castiel didn’t laugh, didn’t act cool, didn’t flaunt his experience of show any reaction to his extreme hesitation.  “How?”

 

“With...your m-mouth.” He finally said. 

 

The corners of Castiel brilliant grey eyes softened and Nathaniel’s eyes widened with the redhead placed his hand on the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

 

“All you had to do is ask, Nat.”

 

There it was again.  _ Nat.  _ His nickname wasn’t spoken with any spite or sarcasm, but murmured tenderly, softly, and sweetly. 

 

It was then that Castiel decided to swallow him whole. Electric tingles coursed through his body  and Nathaniel moaned loudly, arching into his mouth. Castiel didn’t hold his hips down this time and let him thrust carefully in accordance to his sucking motion. 

  
  


“Ah..mmhp, Cas- Cas I’m close!” He warned as the pleasure begun to build and build.

 

Castiel sped up his tempo, the speed and the squelching noise driving him over the edge. A blinding light flashed through his mind and he came with a loud cry. He moaned over and over again, head lolling back and forth, eyes rolling to the back of his head, each time he heard Castiel gulp with his nose pressed firmly against the blonde hairs at the base of his cock.

 

When Castiel freed his mouth, Nathaniel felt his bones turn to water and his body go completely limp. Castiel licked his lips and pulled his briefs from his ankles, upwards to clothe him. He then scooted up and pressed their chests together, mouths connecting softly. Nathaniel tasted himself when he licked into the other’s mouth. When Castiel buried his face into the crook of his neck, Nathaniel peppered several kisses on top of his crimson head.

 

“What about you?” He asked, hand traveling up and down his back.

 

“Mmm forget it. Just stay like this.” He said drowsily, pressing a lazy kiss into his neck before sighing contently. 

 

Nathaniel felt his eyes droop and he didn’t battle his desire for once. He pressed one final warm kiss to the side of Castiel’s temple before whispering into his ear.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Castiel hummed his ‘you’re welcome’.

 

Nathaniel would let him know one day that he wasn’t just thanking him for the sex, for the wonderful exciting pleasure. He would let him know that he was thankful for his understanding nature, thankful that he never judged him for who he was, only for his wrongful actions. He would thank him for never truly using him to feed his own reputation like his Father did. He would even thank him for the small things such as rubbing his shoulders when he was tense after long hours in the library or in the student council room, and for always reminding him to relax. 

 

Nathaniel promised himself that he’d tell Castiel, but for now, they’ll nap together with this special person nestled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your feedback is immensely appreciated!


End file.
